The Warm Spark Of Love
by ElCapoFanFic
Summary: 'Love', that word can have many meanings and many ways to interpretate it, but what will happen when 2 souls find the most direct and significant meaning of that word? PikachuxFennekin
1. The spark that start the love

''OK guys, we're almost there'' Ash said with his usual cheerful tone, as he pointed Pallet Town and rush on toward his house followed by Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

It was December 20th now, Christmas was coming and they decided to spend it in Ash's hometown in Kanto, but before that they stopped at Lumiose City to let Clemont and Bonnie to see their dad, then they went to Vaniville town to let Serena to see her mom and then they went to Kanto.

''Hey Ash, there's no need to run like that!'' Clemont protested, trying to not faint for the tiredness.

''Clemont's right, you have been running since we leave the airport and we're exhausted, besides Pallet Town will not going anywhere you know!'' Serena complained as she tried to keep up with Ash.

Seeing this, Ash stopped and let his friends to recover their breath.

''Sorry guys, but it's just that I´m so excited about Christmas and to see all my pokemon that I just lose control of myself and started to run'' Ash explained, embarrassed for his lack of sense.

''Well, I guess its fine if you put it in that way'' Serena said with a smirk.

''Wait a minute….Where is Bonnie?!'' Clemont shouted in panic, but then they saw a figure in the distance.

Indeed, it was Bonnie, she was exhausted for all the running and it was slowly approaching to the others.

''I'm…..here…..brother'' She said with quite an effort.

''OK then, how about we continue our way in a slower step'' Ash suggested, seeing the state of his friends.

''FINALLY'' The others shouted in unison as they walk through the forest but suddenly all the pokemon popped out of their pokeballs with a gasp, Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and joined them.

It seemed that they needed a bit of fresh air so the trainers decided to make a quick break and eat, ignoring the fact that Delia could have a delicious meal waiting for them, but while the food was to, the pokemon went down a near hill and relaxed themselves

POKEMON TALK:

''I'm telling that you will love Professor Oak's lab'' Pikachu said to his friends as excited as Ash was ''it has big grassy fields to play and a lots of delicious food, and I can introduce you to all my other friends''.

''That sure sounds great Pikachu'' Froakie said.

''I can't wait to have tons of new friends'' Chespin smiled as he thought of having many friends and play a lot; everyone knew how he loved to play.

''Do you think there is any girl in the laboratory that might wanna meet me?'' Bunnelby shyly asked.

Pikachu just chucked of how Bunnelby wanted to have a girlfriend and he nodded, action that almost make Bunnelby to jump in joy but he just smiled.

''Hey, are you ok Fennekin?, helooo'' Fletching asked to her friend, who was daydreaming with her crush Pikachu…..again.

Yes, Fennekin has a big cruch on Pikachu since she secretively popped out of her pokeball during the battle between Pikachu and Viola's Vivillon and then he cautivated her and from then on, she seemed to see Pikachu in a complete different light; his battle moves, his good mood, the fact he was a gentleman and his determination cause her to feel extremely attracted towards him.

_Fennekin's Fantasy:_

_They were walking together in a beautiful flower plain, admiring the scene and enjoying each other's company, laughing, chatting, etc._

''_Wow…'' Fennekin said admiring some orchids at the distance ''that flowers are so pretty…''._

''_They remind me of you'' Pikachu said with a softly and relaxed tone._

''_Really?'' She smiled, obviously flattered._

''_Yeah, you know, for being beautiful and fragrant'' His eyes met Fennekin's and beamed at her, causing her to blush noticeable. _

''_Pikachu…'' She started, her eyes where sparkling at the romantic atmosphere ''you are so charming and expressive but at the same time so strong and so funny to be around, I wish this moment could last forever''_

''_It doesn't have to end if you don't want to'' _

''_I love you like no one else can do it''_

''_I can't love anyone else besides you, Fennekin''_

_She let out a giggle for those sweet words and then they were about to go eat together under the shadow of a tree, but before they could start enjoying their berries, a strong scream snapped Fennekin out of her fantasy._

''FENNEKIN'' Shouted all the other pokemon with all the power their lungs can offer.

Fennekin was laying down in the grass, looking completely out of her ,and when she finally realize what was going on she quickly get up with a tint of red in her cheeks, product of the shame she was suffering.

''Why are you so out of yourself these days?'' asked the blue and white frog to his friend.

''Yeah, is everything OK?'' All the pokemon were concerned about Fennekin and her lack-of-attention problem.

''Well...I...uh...um'' She was struggling to say something smart, but she froze on her spot when she felt Pikachu's arms embracing her torso.

''Pi-Pikachu…?'' She wasn't able to believe it; her crush was hugging her in front of the other pokemon and he was doing it by himself!

''If there's anything that bothers you, you can always can you to come and talk to me and I want you to understand that I'll be there for you whenever you need a friend to laugh with or a shoulder to cry'' He interrupted her, smiling widely.

Fennekin's face erupted in a fiery shade of red; it was too much for her to take, when they finally broke the hug she avoided eye contact in a desperate try to hide her red cheeks, but at last, she went to where it was Pikachu and looked at him, still a bit nervous that Pikachu would notice her blush.

''Pikachu…'' She began, unsure that how he will react at what she was about to say, but she continued anyway because she couldn't keep to her any longer ''…that was so sweet, you truly are the nicest guy and the best friend a girl could hope for, thank you''.

Pikachu was really flattered and very happy to hear that Fennekin appreciated him as much as she did but at the same time he was a little uncomfortable, seeing that his word made her blush, he nervously let out a chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

Seeing this, she could barely resist the urge of giggling, but she managed to calm down and went to talk to Fletching.

At the distance, the four humans have seen the whole scene, and they started making a few comments about it.

''Aww, that was just too cute'' Serena cooed.

''I guess you're right about that'' Ash agreed.

''I wonder what they were saying'' Clemont curiously said.

''I bet they were saying that they liked each other'' Bonnie squeaked.

''What? , that's impossible because they're just friends'' Ash said with disbelief in his voice tone.

''But what about the hug Pikachu gave to Fennekin?'' Serena said with a smirk on her face.

''Think about it Ash'' Clemont thoughtfully suggested ''that hug couldn't have been for nothing''.

''But still…'' Ash complained, he didn't want to admit it but even he, as dense as he is, has noticed something strange on those two's behavior, ''let´s forget about all this stuff and let's eat''.

''That sounds good for me, I'm starving'' Clemont said with happiness as his friend mentioned the lunch, he really has hungry.

The two girls nodded as they make comfortable themselves in the grass and started to eat so their pokemon and all have a very pleasant lunch.

* * *

Well, I hope that you liked it; this is my first Fanfic so I ask you to leave a comment saying if you liked it, or if I'm lacking on something please let me know.

I also accept any other Fanfic idea suggestion, I have many ideas but I also wanna know what you would like me to write off.

The second chapter will be here soon, I promise it!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	2. The road to Pallet Town

After the gang ate and rests a while, they continued their way to Pallet Town, but the pokemon refused to go back to their pokeballs and walked with their trainers for the remaining of the forest.

Fennekin was behind the rest of the group, going slow and smooth and with an ear-to-ear smile on her face; she was thinking about what happened a while ago.

''I can't believe he cared for me that much'' murmured to herself and letting her imagination flows, suddenly she found herself giggling and blushing, making a mental image of their first date, their first kiss, their wedding, their honeymoon, their childr…Wait, maybe the idea of having kids was too much, but a girl can have dreams.

''AHEM'' Someone said.

Fennekin gasped and almost freaked out by her friend's little joke.

''Hahaha, very funny Fletching'' She said sarcastically.

''You can't blame me for that'' Fletching smirked devilish, ''thinking about the little scene earlier?''

''N-no, what makes you say that?'' Fennekin said rather uncomfortable.

''C'mon Fenny, everyone noticed your little guffaws, especially Pikachu''.

And she was right, a little up ahead Pikachu was looking at her with an odd smile on his face, this obviously make Fennekin's face to grow hot and make her feel extremely ashamed, thinking that her imagination made a fool of herself in front of Pikachu.

''Oh no, now he will think I'm weird, this is the worst!''

''I really think you're overreacting, Pikachu likes you a lot and I don't think that will change only because he saw you laughing'' Fletching said, trying to cheer up her friend.

''But what if he really think that or worst, what if he thinks I'm crazy!'' Fennekin said, completely scared of what was Pikachu thinking of her now.

''Well if you want to know that he thinks you should try going there and ask it yourself'' Fletching suggested.

''Of course not! What do you expect me to say? **Hi Pikachu, I was laughing completely alone for no reason, do you liked it?** That's a terrible idea!'' Fennekin said alarmed and disgusted by her friend's lack of common sense.

''Ok ok, there's no need to attack me with Outrage, look what if I'm getting he to come here and talk to you?''

''Umm, ok but promise me that nobody hear it''.

'I solemnly swear it to you, best friend'' She said with a smile that Fennekin gratefully returned.

''Thanks Fletch, you're the best'' She said as they both shared a hug.

Pikachu was talking to Froakie about what do he wants to do one they all arrive to Ash's house, to have a battles for training with the other pokemon, play hide-and-seek, chase, or just relax.

''A battle sounds nice, I wanna see how tough your friends are'' Froakie said with a determined smile.

''Ok then, as long as you don't make Charizard angry, everything is gonna be just fine and the holiday will be the best day in our lives'' Pikachu cheered happily.

Just then, Fletching descended from the sky.

''Hi Pikachu, hey Froakie'' She greeted her friends.

''Hi Fletching'' The two of the replied to the little cinder and red bird-like pokemon.

''Pikachu, do you mind coming with me for a little while, a very little one?'' She pleaded to the electric mouse.

''No problem, but mind telling me why do you need?'' He asked to his friend.

''There's no time for that, just come with me, pretty please!'' Fletching said as she shot a puppy-eyes face to Pikachu, and everyone knew that Pikachu couldn't say no to a puppy-eyes face.

''Ok I'll join you but please stop looking at me like that'' Pikachu was the one who was pleading now.

Froakie couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction, and Fletching join him for a while before the two went to the back of the group.

Fennekin was anxious, she had no idea what to tell him once they arrive, but her time to think seemed to go in a blink when she noticed they returned.

''Hi Fennekin'' Pikachu greet as he beamed at his fox-like friend.

''Hi Pika'' She said rather low.

''Excuse me?'' Pikachu was a little surprised at his new nickname; no one had ever called him by a nickname before so he thought that maybe it was a smart idea to give one to Fennekin.

''S-sorry, I'll never going to call you like that again if you don't want it''. Fennekin was scared at the thought of Pikachu getting angry at her for the nickname.

Pikachu gave her a light chuckle before answering her, ''Wanna know something, I like it, I've never been called by a nick before so it's kinda nice, thanks for the nick Fennek…I mean **Fenny**'' He finished with another light chuckle.

''Do you really liked it? She asked excitedly.

''Of course, mostly because it comes from a good friend like you'' He said as he gave her a smooth grin suddenly both of them started to laugh happily.

This was becoming the perfect day for her, her crush gave her a hug, accepted the nick she gave him and he gave her a nick too, this day couldn't get better to her?

''AHEM, I'm still here you know?'' Fletching complained.

Fennekin giggled nervously ''Sorry Fletch''.

Pikachu also offered apologizes which Fletching gladly accepted.

''So, you aren't going to ask him, Fennekin?'' Fletching said.

''Ask me what?'' asked a confused Pikachu, looking curiously to Fennekin.

''W-well, you see…'' She was so busy laughing with Pikachu that she completely forgot what she was going to say, but a few seconds later she managed to make an excuse to be with him ''I'm a little…shy around many new pokemon''.

''And you want me to personally introduce you to all my friends?'' Pikachu guessed.

''Well, no exactly'' Fennekin corrected him coyly ''I was hoping you could be with me until I get comfortable myself'' Fennekin face flushed at she asked that, paying to Arceus that he say yes.

''Oh umm, ok, If it's for you then I suppose…EH!'' Pikachu was interrupted by Fennekin, who tackled him in a bear hug, almost making him fall, and squeezed him as hard as she could.

''Oh thank you thank you thank you Pikachu, you are the best!'' She cuddled on his chest as she continued her embrace.

Pikachu just stood blank; he liked hugs, but that wasn't what made him lose his breath, it was the fact that SHE WAS CUDDLING HIM!

Pikachu freaked out really bad ''BUT WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, STOP RIGHT NOW!'' He shouted at her.

Fennekin immediately stop and look at him sadly ''B-but…I just…''

''But nothing! Don't you know what's vital…'' He stopped short, seeing the state of Fennekin.

''O-ok…so-sorry for bu…bugging you'' She said sniffing.

Fennekin was conscious that she was cuddling Pikachu; she was deeply hurt that he yelled at her to stop because she was starting to feel loved by him, that's why she do it in the first place without any problem.

She was about to burst into tears when she noticed that one tear where already descending from Pikachu's cheek.

''Pikachu...are you crying?''

''Yes…''

''But, why…?''

Fletching was about to slap him in the face and call him a jerk but she stopped when she heard Pikachu saying just that!

''Because I'm a jerk…'' Fennekin was about to say something but Pikachu continued ''I freaked out and hurt you, I really don't deserve to be your friend'' he sadly ended.

Now Fennekin was crying too, she doesn't expected THAT, and before she could say anything Pikachu interrupted her again but this time, not with words.

There was a tear running down Fennekin's cheek and Pikachu cleaned it by licking her cheek, this obviously fired up the little fox spirit a lot, she was about to jump in joy, but decided to cool down.

''Pikachu…'' Her face was redder than a Maccargo.

No one said anything for a while.

''Besides'' Pikachu said, breaking the silence ''I never said that I didn't like it, and by the way…'' Pikachu blushed furiously before saying: ''I liked it''

And with those words, Fennekin tackled the electric mouse once more.

''Umm…could you please cuddle me a little more?'' Pikachu asked gingerly, still very flushed.

Fennekin didn´t said anything and cuddled on him.

''Yeah…'' He said very relaxed.

''Ok…since I'm cluttering here I better went off with the others'' Fletching said as she went to talk to Chespin.

Pikachu and Fennekin break the hug a while later and then Pikachu asked.

''So…can you forgive me for being such a jerk?''

Fennekin chuckled ''I already forgive you silly''

''Ok then, gotta go, thanks for being the best, bye Fenny'' He waved her.

''Bye Pika'' She said cheerfully as she waved Pikachu back, and when she was out of earshot, she let out a dreamy sigh.

On the other hand, Pikachu thinking about all that very bemused about the part when he tells Fennekin that he liked her cuddles and then he found himself blushing.

''Why am I blushing? I don't like Fennekin in **THAT** way, do I?''

* * *

Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget leaving a comment telling me if you liked it!

Chapter 3 will be here soon, I promise!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic


	3. Home sweet home?

There it was, finally the gang had arrived at Ash's hometown, after reaching through the forest and admiring the scene, they have searched for Ash's house and when they were about to get in, a familiar voice stopped them.

''Hi Ash, I see you have made new friends as always'' The mature man with gray hair said to the group.

''Hi Professor, it's good to see you again!'' Ash cheered.

''Hi Professor, it's been a while but I see that you have been doing well'' Serena said to the man with her usual good mood.

''I am terribly sorry but I can't remember you, Miss…'' Oak replied utterly confused.

Serena fell down like in the anime at the old man answer, wasn't there anyone that remembered her in Kanto?

''Are you serious?'' She angrily protested, it was enough with Ash.

Ash just laughed at that with Bonnie and Clemont before explain all to the Professor and after some apologizes and meeting the brethren, Oak guided the gang to the laboratory so Ash could see his pokemon.

Bonnie was perplexed, it was the first time in her young live that she managed to see so many pokemon together.

''This…is…AMAZING! They're all really yours Ash?'' Bonnie asked bouncing of excitement.

''Yeah, you can look around and pet them if you want it'' Ash smiled to the little girl who automatically rushed to the pokemon after hearing those words.

The gang released their pokemon to play a bit while they went to Ash's house.

POKEMON TALK

''This is amazing man!'' Chespin admired the grassy fields and the food.

''It is but where are all your friends?'' Froakie asked, searching for the other pokemon.

''They have to be down the road'' Pikachu said to his newest friends but suddenly a ball came from the back of the field and Pikachu grabbed it.

''Hey, it's the playing ball from Unova!'' The electric mouse said with glee, looking at the ball brought good memories to him and when he was about to look for the other pokemon, a female voice called him from behind.

''Pikachu, is that you?!'' The green snake gasped in surprise, she thought he wouldn't be back for at least 7 months.

''SNIVY'' Pikachu shouted before rush to his old friend from Unova and giving her a greeting hug that she gladly accepted.

Fennekin was scared, who was she and why they were hugging each other?

''Guys, I want you to meet one of my friends, she is Snivy, she's a grass type, she really have a cool attitude and it's very nice to be with her, you're gonna be good friends, specially you girls'' Pikachu was about to jump of emotion to see one of his friends.

''Hello guys, nice to meet you'' Snivy greeted them.

''Hi, I'm Froakie, it's a pleasure''

''Hi, I'm Fletching, I hope we get along just fine''

''I'm Bunnelby, you can always count on me''

Fennekin let out a sigh of relief because Pikachu said she was just a friend, so she wanted to be friend of her too, but because of thinking she failed noticing that everyone was staring at her.

''Is everything Ok Fenny? Pikachu asked rather concerned.

''Oh, sorry Pika, just admiring the scene'' She lied.

''Yeah, it's pretty good around here, huh'' Snivy added.

''Totally, and by the way I'm Fennekin, you look like the type of friend that it's always nice to meet'' She beamed happily at her new friend.

''Well thank you Fennekin, that sure was nice'' Snivy said returning the smile.

''Heh, I knew you'll get along in no time'' Pikachu said happier than ever.

''Pikachu, is he alright?'' Snivy asked at her friend, pointing at the spiky nut pokemon.

Chespin was stunned; Snivy was the prettiest girl he has ever seen in his life and Pikachu snapped him out of his trance only to rescue him to look dumber than he already was.

''Chespin, you're alright man?'' Pikachu shaked his shoulder rather abruptly.

''Wha-what? What's going on here?'' He finally snapped out only to be welcomed with a funny smile on everyone's face.

''We were being introduced to Snivy when we lost you'' Fennekin explained.

Chespin's face became identical to a Tamato berry in color, and he made the worst thing he could have done in that moment, praying to Arceus; try to talk to her.

H-hi, I'm Chespin, nice to meet you pretty-miss, umm yeah, that'' He thought he was doomed for that show of stupidity, but Arceus took pity on him.

''Pretty…?'' Snivy murmured with a faint blush on her face, she wasn't used to compliments so that was new but nice.

Everyone was surprised about that but decided to forget about that and continue the search of the other pokemon.

The girls were chatting up ahead of the group, the three became good friends in no time like Pikachu said, and Snivy decided to ask something interesting.

''Hey Fennekin?'' She started.

''Yes Snivy?'' She answered.

''Do you like Pikachu?'' She asked slyly.

Fennekin started to panic, how did she figured out, it was that obvious?

''I…I…'' she tried to make an excuse but Fletching interrupted her.

''Don't worry Fenny, girls only remember?'' She said as all of them started to laugh.

''Ok, I give up, I admit it, I have a big crush on him'' She said between laughs, it was comfortable to talk about it with other girls.

''And he knows it?'' Snivy asked her.

''Well, no exactly, but you heard the nick he gave to me and he personally tell me that he liked my cuddles so I think that he might end loving me soon'' She said happily.

''Whoa, you cuddled him and he liked it?! That is so sweet and romantic!'' The green snake-like pokemon cooed.

''He also hugged her in front of us without any problem as he gave her a sweet talk'' Fletching added.

Fennekin just blushed at that memory.

''Wow, I never thought Pikachu could be that romantic'' Snivy said fascinated about the other side of her friend.

The guys were making a few comments of the girl's laughs and endless chat.

''What are they talking about?'' Bunnelby asked.

''I don't know but it seems interesting'' Chespin answered.

''I just hope isn't anything about us, because you know that girls likes to ´´qualify´´ the guys when they're in group'' Pikachu added.

''Look guys!'' Froakie exclaimed loudly.

There they were, in front of all of Pikachu's friends, including May, Dawn and Iris pokemon, all of them were surprised that Pikachu was there so soon, but they decided to ignore that as they went to greet their friend and make some new friends from Kalos, and Snivy mentioned the other girls about Fennekin's crush and they were all happy, well almost.

''You know I'm his girlfriend right?'' A certain brown rabbit-like pokemon with fluffy ears said very disgusted.

''G-girlfriend?'' Fennekin was astonished at first; she just can't believe that Pikachu never mentioned her.

But wait that's it!

''If you are his GF, why he never mentioned you, it must be for shame'' Fennekin said coldly.

Bunneary was growing angry ''You said that when you have THAT amount of fur in your ears? That's disgusting!''

Fennekin was exploding ''It's just the cotton or you're really THAT fat?!''

''C'mon girls, there's no need to do this'' Glaceon tried to cool down the fight.

But they didn't listen at her.

''I know him far long that you!''

''Well, but he appreciate me more!''

''Na-ha''

''Ye-ha''

''If he appreciate you more, then why you aren't his GF?!'' Buneary was screaming at this point.

''Because he likes me already but he isn't ready to confess his love yet, and for your information I did in 2 months what you can't in almost 3 years, SO IN YOUR FACE?!'' Fennekin shouted at her.

''This is getting serious…'' Skitty said very scared for the fight.

''I'm starting to think there's going to be a battle here'' Emolga said sobbing her ears for the noise.

''Maybe you'll have to let Pikachu decide'' Togekiss suggested.

''But you have to ask him now'' Bayleef added.

''That sounds good to me'' Fennekin answered angrily.

''I'm dying to see your face when Pikachu choose me over you'' Buneary said very angry too.

''Ok then, I will go for him'' Snivy dashed where the guys were and brought Pikachu without telling him nothing.

Fennekin, now having a love-rival, knew that if she wanted to be with Pikachu she'll have to win the most important battle of her life and she wasn't going to lose.

* * *

Ok everybody thanks for watching, don't forget to comment!

Sorry for the wait, I've got so much homework but chapter 4 will be here soon!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	4. The love isn't easy

Fennekin was confronting her new love rival Buneary, they supposed to wait for Snivy to get Pikachu but she ended going by herself along with the other girls and the air was hostile between those two.

Pikachu was having a spare match with Boldore when the girls showed up, ''Pikachu can you please come with us for a sec?''.

''In a second Snivy, I'm going to battle''

''But…''

''And…FIGHT'' Oshawott cried.

''Eat this, Stone Edge!'' Boldore formed some sharp stone projectiles around his body and launch theme making direct contact with Pikachu, everyone thought that Pikachu was finished for that attack but Pikachu recovered quite easily.

''Is that all you got?'' Pikachu taunted.

Boldore wasn't able to believe it, when he became that strong?

''Whoa man, what do you eat to be that bulky? Piplup managed to ask.

''A better question will be, when do you get that bulky?!'' Glaceon asked amazed at Pikachu's resistance.

''I've warned ya, this is the probe of my special training and it's my turn to attack, Shooting Strike!''

Pikachu rushed at max speed at Boldore and gave him 10 lighting-like tackles, the attack was too much for Boldore and it knocked him off almost instantly.

''Boldore is unable to battle, Pikachu wins''

Pansage and Torkoal helped Boldore stand and they went to Pikachu.

''What kind…of attack…was that?'' Boldore asked panting heavily.

''It's a fighting type move, that's why it damage you so much.

''Pretty impressive right, he learned that move after some serious training with a tall, blonde guy'' Chespin explained to the astonished Pokemon crew in front of him.

''Yup, and I've replaced my entire move set with that training'' Pikachu announced.

''AMAZING'' They slowly said in unison.

''Well, if you're that strong now maybe you can try beat me'' Infernape said with a grin.

''Is that a challenge man? Because if it is then I'll have to show you some manners at my way'' Pikachu said like a bad guy.

''Bring it on then!''

''Pikachu, what about us?'' Snivy complained.

''But...''

''Ok, it seems that we're not important at you after all, I guess I can't do anything if it's not important to you to help me'' Emolga acted sad just perfectly and it worked in no time.

''…Sorry Infernape but this will have to wait'' He said to his friend.

''Ok but you better be ready when you get back'' Said an angry Infernape.

They went off so the other guys don't hear them.

''Now, what in the world is happening?'' Pikachu asked eager.

''You see…'' Fennekin started.

''Wow, you were totally awesome out there!'' Buneary squeezed Pikachu as he nuzzled him and that obviously made Pikachu blush and Fennekin to almost lose control _''who the hell she think she is to hug mi Pika?!''_

Pikachu chuckled awkwardly ''T-thank you Buneary, sweet as always''

Just then, Fennekin, more irritated that ever, hugged him too, throwing Buneary away from Pikachu's arms and cuddled him.

''Do you like it Pika?'' She asked softly.

Pikachu checks became ridiculously red and he started to become nervous ''you k-know that the answer is y-yes Fenny…''

Buneary bit some of her cotton in a desperate try to keep cool but it was useless, she was about to bounce at Fennekin when a voice stopped her.

''I know that you like Pikachu but he likes her cuddles, you can't beat THAT'' Togekiss wanted to calm Buneary down but once more, it was useless.

''I'll never going to give up to Pikachu and I'm going to win his heart for one way or another''

''But Bunear…''

''I said NO''

''Hump, suit yourself''

Buneary didn't noticed that while she was thinking of how she was going to get Pikachu to like her, Pikachu returned the hug to Fennekin and started tickling her softly, she was more than happy on his arms.

''Pikachu, you're and idiot'' She said laughing.

''But I'm your idiot'' He said playfully.

''_Ok, that's enough!''___She thought, she went to Pikachu and interrupted the tickle game.

''Pikachu…'' she began innocently ''if isn't too much trouble, could you please go watch the stars with me tonight, I'll really love your company''

''I don't see why not so sure we can…''

''No, he can't!'' Fennekin suddenly interrupted him.

''Excuse me but I'm not talking with you, now get lost!'' Buneary shout at her.

''Even if I wasn't here right now I know he'll prefer 1 million times to watch the stars with me, so you're the one who have to get lost''

''You're no one to talk to me like that!''

''I can talk to you like that if I want to!''

''I was talking to him and you just come and screwed up the moment''

''Look who's talking of screwing the moment, we were having a great time until you showed up!''

''Girls, please…'' Pikachu tried to calm them down but with no results.

''Go shave that ugly fur from those nasty thing you call ears!''

''Go lose 70 pounds of that abomination you call body and then we can talk!''

''PIKACHU WANT TO BE WITH ME!'' Buneary screamed as she grabbed Pikachu's arm and pulled it.

''NO, HE WANT TO BE WITH ME!'' Fennekin grabbed the other arm and pulled as well.

''ME!''

''NO, ME''

''** .ENOUGH**!'' Pikachu screamed with all his stamina, pulling out both of his arms from the girl's grip and shouted a mean glare to both of them.

''Pika…'' Fennekin tried to apologize but now Pikachu interrupted her.

''What was that for!? I thought you'll try to get along with all my friends and you do THAT!''

Fennekin felt betrayed, she just wanted to protect Pikachu and he was screaming at her for that, she was on the verge of crying but decided to be strong and just take it.

''In your face!'' Buneary exclaimed feeling victorious but that feeling quickly faded when Pikachu shouted at her too.

''You better stay quiet, we were just playing and you started to scream and insult her for no reason, I really was expecting something more from you Buneary…''

''But…'' Buneary started with tears in her eyes.

''But nothing! I'm terribly disappointed of you'' Pikachu said so coldly that even Glaceon felt a chill on her back.

Buneary just ran away, crying loudly.

''And for you...'' he said looking at Fennekin.

''Pikachu, that's enough!'' Snivy plied at the electric mouse, none of them were able to believe how Pikachu was being to his friends.

''It is not!'' He replied.

''You made both of them cry, it isn't enough to you?'' Emolga asked worried.

Pikachu looked at Fennekin and she was indeed crying, but that didn't soften his facial expression.

''…'' Pikachu just looked at her eyes ''I just want you to think about this and about how do I feel seeing this kind of fight between my friends, and maybe then you will understand why I'm so upset'' and without saying more, Pikachu gently grabbed Fennekin's checks and planted a peck on her nose, then he just turned and walked in the same direction that Buneary went to search for her.

Fennekin didn't know what to think, one minute he was shouting at her and in the other he was kissing her.

Pikachu stopped before entering the forest and started to talk without looking at her '' just because you've made a mistake doesn't mean I've no longer care about you''

Fennekin cleaned the tears with her paw before answering between sniffs '' I-I thought you… don't want to be… m-my friend anymore''

Pikachu felt guilty after hear that coming from Fennekin ''that will never going to happen you hear me? It's just that I really don't like to see you mad, I prefer to see your beautiful smile all the time''

Fennekin was shocked and very happy by the revelation ''do my smile is beautiful to you?'' she asked with glee.

Pikachu was happy to see Fennekin's spirit up again and decided to tell the truth he never waned to confess ''it always did''

Then he disappeared in the wood in search for Buneary, leaving behind a blushing Fennekin and a bunch of giggling girls who have forgiven him for all ,and he was right in a way so there was nothing to be mad anymore.

''Pikachu and Fennekin…'' Fletching started.

''Sit down in a tree'' Skitty continued.

''Hey, stop that you too!'' Fennekin commanded redder than before.

''You can't blame us, he has the hot's for you'' Glaceon said completely sure about that.

''Do you really thinks so?'' Fennekin asked with sparkling eyes.

''Of course, he kissed you in front of us'' Snivy recalled.

All the girls started chatting about '' the new couple'' as they made Fennekin look pretty to see Pikachu, they were convinced that Pikachu and Fennekin must be together started with some make up for her.

A little surprise was waiting for Pikachu and this time he was going to fall for sure.

Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed this, wait for chapter 5!

I have an idea for an MLP Fanfic, if you want it tell me in the comments!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	5. Every rose has it's thorns

Pikachu has apologized properly to Buneary after the events of that morning; she was kinda sad for...5 seconds.

''You know I'll never going to be mad at you'' Buneary said as she cuddled Pikachu; she thought it was a good idea because if he like Fennekin's he will enjoy it as well.

But she was wrong, really wrong.

''Y-yeah Buneary, thanks for understand…'' He said reflective, even if Buneary's fur was as soft as Fennekin's, he noticed that it didn't felt the same, something was missing there.

Buneary noticed he wasn't happy at all and that made her feel frustrated.

''Anyway'' he started after his vague answer ''we should get back before it gets dark''.

''Ok but you know I'm terrified of dark, could you please take my paw?'' Buneary innocently asked.

''Sure Buneary'' He answered now in a better mood.

They walked through the forest for at least 15 minutes before reaching to the Professor's lab and when they entered the fields, they received a warming welcome.

''Hi there guys, wow we thought that you wouldn't come back until tomorrow'' Piplup exclaimed happy to see his friends again.

''Yeah, where have you been all this time?'' Oshawott asked curiously.

''Sorry, I reached to the very end of the forest'' Buneary apologized as she wink at them playfully.

''Yeah, it wasn´t easy to find her'' Pikachu added.

''Ok, I'm just happy that you're alright'' Bunnelby said relaxed by the gentle breeze of the afternoon.

''Yeah, and Pikachu…'' Snivy couldn't suppress a light chuckle before saying ''Fennekin wanted to see you''

''Really, what for?'' He asked.

''You'll see if you come with me…'' She answered.

''Ok?'' He was very confused about all this but at the same time he was happy to know that Fennekin wanted to see him after what happened earlier that day.

She also says that Buneary had to stay with the other Pokemon, at first she wanted to go with him but she was finally convinced and she stayed there.

Pikachu followed Snivy to the backyard of Ash's house only to encounter a serious shock.

''Hi Pika, I've been waiting for you'' A stunning Fennekin gently said to him.

She was a dream come true; she received a manicure on her claws to look elegant and a total make up on her face, obviously not exaggerated but it was incredible, she had curly and long eyelashes and a bit of lip gloss that made the poor Pikachu choke with his own breath.

''Aren't you going to tell me how do I look?'' She asked bating her eyelashes, almost making Pikachu faint for the pressure of the legendary blush on his face.

Pikachu wasn't stupid, he know that she wanted to hear something worthy of her spectacular look and he intentionally pinch himself with his claw just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

''F-fenny…'' He was having a hard time thinking what to say that didn't sound stupid.

''Yes?'' She answered sweetly.

He didn't found the right words in the right time so he opted for saying what he really think, not the smartest idea but he knew that it was going to work.

''Why do you look like that?'' He asked slowly.

Fennekin gasped, after how she worked on looking pretty for him he just has THAT to say?

''I w-wanted to look pretty for you…please don't tell me that you didn't like it'' She wasn't wanted to cry because she didn't wanted to ruin the makeup but it was hard for her.

The other girls just watched horrified how the dream was turning to a nightmare, but once more, the faith has played a cruel joke on the little fox-like Pokemon.

''I've never said I didn't like it…'' he started, unsure for how she'll react but he managed to keep talking.

''Huh?'' She was very confused by now.

''I love how you look now, you look pretty enough to make an angel feel jealous of you, is just that you always look cute at me so this was nice but unnecessary'' He said relaxed, waiting for a slap on his face that never came.

Fennekin went to a near pond and washed almost all the makeup, leaving the lip gloss and then she went to Pikachu to with a little, shy smile on her lips and decided that she has to tell him; that was the most wonderful moment in her life and she realized that it was now or never.

''Pikachu, I have to tell you something…'' a tremendous blush spread across her whole face and it was growing bigger every second.

But she noticed that Pikachu was looking up and not at her and that makes her feel angry.

He was staring at something that he didn't expected in that moment and a hundred of thoughts made through his head when he heard Fennekin's voice.

''Hey, I'm talking to you!'' She scolded Pikachu for his lack of consideration at her.

''Fennekin…'' Said a red-faced Pikachu ''do you realize what that means?'' he said pointing to a certain plant that it was hanging on a tree.

''What is that flower, I've never seen it before'' She expressed her curiosity openly.

''There aren't mistletoes in Kalos, right?''

''What's a mistletoe?''

''That flower over there, and the tradition says that when it has those tiny berries and a guy and a girl are below it, the guy must…'' His blush passed from legendary to philosophical ''kiss the girl in the lips'' he finished timidly.

Fennekin wasn't able to believe it, did Arceus wanted to help her with this or what? This couldn't be more perfect and she was barely capable to control herself.

''W-well, if it's the tradition then I think we must respect it'' She said looking timidly but her inner self was partying for this.

''You really think so?'' He asked even more uncomfortable, seeing that Fennekin was accepting to do it.

''Like I said I think the traditions must be respected at all Pika'' She said grewing a little impatient, but at the same time she was suppressing a giggle for how adorable he looked being shy.

''I think you're right, we must do respect the tradition, so…'' He said as he leaned forward to kiss her, he wasn't able to believe that he was going to have his first kiss.

Fennekin wanted this moment to come for so long and her patient was finally going to be rewarded, her heartbeat was going at max speed and she just thought ''_is this really going to happen…?'' _She closed her waiting for the best moment in her life.

Meanwhile, Buneary finally get tired of waiting and went to see why the heck he was taking so long.

All the other girls just stood there, amazed and touched by the scene and waited for the moment.

Pikachu was able to sense the fragrance of her lip gloss and when noticed that it was his personal favorite; Oran Berry, he inevitable thought that this maybe will be something wonderful.

And then, it happened…

Their lips finally connected, for Pikachu was odd at first but he slowly closed his eyes, finally being part of the moment, Fennekin's heart melted in the second their lips touched, hugging Pikachu from the back of his neck.

It was fantastic for both of them.

''_I wish this moment never ends…''_ Fennekin thought as she enjoyed the most magical moment in her life, but like they say 'Easy come, easy go…'

Buneary watched how Fennekin toke Pikachu's first kiss in front of her and it was the spark that makes the fire; she used Bounce at her with all her strength, hopping to seriously injure Fennekin and she would make it if Pikachu wasn´t there.

He immediately noticed the incoming attack and he had to push Fennekin apart in order to evade it, then a loud BOOM cached the attention of all the pokemon nearby the area.

The dusty cloud that surrounded the scene have disappeared, leaving at the sigh two female pokemon battling ferocious with each other.

''Dizzy Punch!'' Buneary shouted, her ears started to glow in a violet-like tone and she charged at Fennekin.

''Flame Charge!'' Fennekin shouted, her whole body started to cover on fire and with a impressive speed she charged as well at Buneary.

This was bad for everyone, especially for Pikachu who haven't any idea of what was happening and it was too late to talk, the battle has started!

* * *

Ok everyone, don't forget to comment!

I have an idea for a MLP fanfic, if you want it tell me in a comment!

Wait for chapter 6!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	6. If you want it, fight for it!

´´Dizzy Punch!''

''Flame Charge!''

In Pallet Town, a female Buneary and a female Fennekin were fighting ferocious with each other in order to finish they rivalry once in for all.

''You're not going to screw another moment with my dear Pikachu in your life!'' The fox-like pokemon shouted, her eyes were injected in hate.

''He's not your Pikachu, he's mine, get it already!'' The bunny pokemon screamed, furious that his beloved's first kiss was stolen by another girl in her nose.

The 2 attack collided and made another loud boom that made that all the pokemon heading to the scene to run faster, when the dust dispersed, a third pokemon have revealed, an electric yellow-mouse pokemon with a blush and an extremely confused look on his face.

Pikachu just stood there, hearing every word they're saying; they were BOTH in love with him?! And even worst the 2 of them didn't care anymore about his presence while they're trying to destroy each other, he felt like he had to intervene in some way but then he realize that they'll had to settle this themselves, that intervening will only going to be worst for all.

The 2 girls continued the battle.

''You're not going to avoid this one again, Bounce!'' Buneary announced as she jumped out of sight, then falling at great speed at Fennekin but this time she managed to make an awesome counter.

She chuckled ''Got'cha, Flamethower!'' A massive barrage of fire was launched from her mouth and hit Buneary easily.

Buneary let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground.

''That was awesome Fenny!'' Pikachu shouted from nowhere, he was conscious that the attack was for a good friend of he's, but that was a great move and he felt like it need to be praised.

Fennekin could feel her hope going high, seeing that Pikachu was on her side she decided to keep showing what she got.

''You've seen nothing yet'' She announced as she rushed at Buneary.

''You're not the only one who can attack from distance, Ice Beam!'' A frost energy current was shot from her mouth at great speed and if could've worked…if she hadn't forgotten that Fennekin was a fire type.

She received the impact like a morning breeze and attacked again.

''Is that all what you got?!'' She smiled confidently before her tail started to glow and harden and the beating up Buneary with it ''Iron Tail!''

Buneary let out another cry of pain; she wouldn't take much more after that.

Fennekin was ready to finish the fight with another flame charge, but Buneary was ready for her last move, since all the other moves have failed, there was only one thing she could do right now.

'' .It, I have enough of you, Thrash!'' Her fist was covered on a kind of airy aura and she launched right at Fennekin who was too shocked to avoid it.

Fennekin let out her own cry of pain, having taken very serious damage.

Buneary continued beating Fennekin up with great fervor and she almost faints when that rampage ended.

The 2 of them where panting heavily as the other pokemon finally reached to the scene, Piplup was the first one to talk.

''What are you doing just watching man, we need to stop them! Piplup was ready to put an end to the fight when Pikachu's arm stopped him.

''No'' He said focused on the battle.

''Iron Tail!''

''Thrash!''

''What do you mean by no?!'' Togekiss asked frightened by Pikachu's answer.

''Don't you care about them?!'' Infernape asked angrily.

''Don't be stupid, of course I care about them!'' Pikachu shouted them ''but it's obvious that they have some kind of brawl and they have to put an end to it themselves, so no one is going to intervene on this, got it?'' Pikachu was so serious that he didn't look like himself.

''Ok…'' All the other pokemon answered vaguely at Pikachu.

And the battle continued.

Fennekin intercepted Buneary's attack with Iron Tail, since Normal is not effective against Steel and send her to the ground, and then she saw her gold opportunity.

''You're wide open, Thunder Fang!'' Her mouth was charged with high amounts of electricity and went to bite Buneary, who she was almost done after that attack.

''It's almost over…'' Pikachu whispered to himself.

Buneary was struggling for recover herself but all her efforts to do it were paled when Fennekin attacked again ''this is what you got for mess with me, Flamethower!'' the attack landed on Buneary, who fainted and Fennekin emerged victorious.

''Way to go Fennekin!'' Froakie cheered for her friend's victory.

''Yeah, you rock Fennekin!'' Chespin joined the ovation.

''That's my girl!'' Fletching screamed happily.

''You're awesome!'' Bunnelby shouted.

Fennekin was panting heavily but managed to go to the group.

She chuckled softly '' gee guys, thanks…'' she was hoping that Pikachu would be impressed by the fight but she just saw him helping Buneary to stand.

''Thank you Pikachu'' Buneary rested her head on Pikachu's shoulder.

''You're welcome Buneary'' He putted her in the grass softly before went to Fennekin.

''That showed me that you toke you're training seriously and I'm happy for that'' He said in a calm way before hug her quickly.

Fennekin blushed a bit.

''So…'' he began, remembering what he heard when the battle started '' do you really like me?''

Fennekin blushed more but managed to nod ''y-yes…''

''And you to, right Buneary?

''Yes…''

''Wait, the two of them are in love with you?!'' Oshawott complained.

''It was the battle's reason in the first place'' Pikachu announced.

All the other males where astonished and their jaws hit the floor in the second they heard that.

The girls just rolled their eyes.

''Unbelievable…'' Snivy shake her head in disappoint.

''How can you guys be so dense…? Glaceon face palmed.

''I'm surrounded by morons!'' Emolga commented with frustration.

Pikachu sweat dropped at anime style while the other males were scolded.

''I guess I'll have to choice then…'' Pikachu looked thoughtful.

''B-but I won the battle!'' Fennekin protested.

''And that means that you're stronger than Buneary'' Buneary sulked up at this ''but that doesn't mean you're the right mate for me''

Every pokemon there gasped at that.

''But then how are you going to choice?''

Fletching asked rather alarmed

''I just going to date both of them, so I can see who's better to me, that's all''

Fennekin spoke at last ''sound like a plan to me''

Buneary also spoke '' for me two''

''So it's decided then, tomorrow I will date Buneary and the day after tomorrow I will date Fennekin, does anyone have any objection to that?'' He announced his plan.

Nobody said anything.

''Ok then, that's the way it will be'' Pikachu ended and returned to the Professor's Lab.

Fennekin was nervous, this was her last chance to be with Pikachu, no matter what'll be the cost, she was going to be with him and nothing or no one would stop her.

* * *

Ok everybody, that was all for now!

Sorry for the wait but I was having some trouble with the storyline, if you like it tell me in a comment!

If you're a fan of MLP like me, you should check my other fic!

Wait for chapter 7!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	7. I choose you

''Today is the day that I'm going to win his heart, I'm sure of it'' A determined-looking Fennekin said to herself while brushing her fur.

As far as she knew, the date between Pikachu and Buneary was splendid, and was Pikachu who said it and that only means that Fennekin had to surpass ''splendid'' and become ''unforgettable'' for both of them.

The description of the date that Pikachu was telling as she listened from behind the wall was still on her head…

**FLASHBACK**

''_And then when the sundown was disappearing, the stars filled the sky in such a beautiful way…'' Pikachu was plunged on his history._

_Fennekin was on the other side of the wall, listen carefully but his words were hurting her._

''_Wow man that sounds amazing! Why the pretty ones aren't fighting over me? His best friend Piplup asked with envy on his voice._

''_It was amazing! I really feel sorry but Fennekin will have a hard time beating that'' Pikachu commented thinking about the little fox-like pokemon._

_Fennekin gasped, even Pikachu doubted about their date, she started to depress and she was going to give up when she heard something else._

''_But you said earlier that you believed that Fennekin was going to win'' Chespin reminded his friend's words._

_Fennekin almost instantly put her ear near the word at that, smiling widely._

''_Yes, yes I have…'' he began ''remember when I went to the forest to look for Buneary after that big discussion?'' all the other pokemon nodded ''well when I found her she cuddled me but…'' he blushed '' her cuddles wasn't like Fennekin's, I really enjoy Fennekin's more that Buneary's and that gave me something to think'' he finished with a sigh._

_Fennekin started to jump happily around the room; she completely ignored the fact that Buneary cuddled him just because he admitted that he enjoys more her own ones than Buneary's._

''_So I really think that Fennekin will be the winner'' All the pokemon went off to sleep after the conversation was finished._

_Fennekin couldn't be happier by now, her beloved one thinks that they'll be together, she went off to take a beauty nap and tomorrow she was going to stole Pikachu's heart for sure._

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

The next morning Pikachu goy up early, he toke a good shower and in no time he was already looking for her and he decided to check the girls room.

He knocked the door and he was greeted by Bonnie.

''Hi Pikachu!'' The little girl beamed at him and Pikachu returned the smile, then he point at Fennekin and Bonnie understood what he wanted.

Serena and Dawn became good friends in no time (ironic, huh?) and both of them were brushing Fennekin and Buneary respectably as they chatted.

Fennekin was on Serena's legs and Buneary was on Dawn's, they were just glaring at each other.

Bonnie went to they were to tell them about Pikachu.

''Pikachu's here and he's looking for Fennekin'' She informed the 2 girls with her bright, young smile.

''Really? What for?'' Dawn asked to the little blonde girl in front of her.

''I don' know but it seemed like something really important for him'' Bonnie answered her.

Fennekin instantly blushed and Serena noticed it.

''What's wrong Fennekin?'' She asked her pokemon with a mischievous smile.

Fennekin blushed harder as Dawn and Bonnie noticed it as well.

''Aww, I think that she likes Pikachu'' Dawn cooed, thinking that Buneary had overcome her crush with him but he was all wrong.

''We've already know that!'' Bonnie winked at her.

Fennekin gasped and she stood up with a completely red face as she looked at Bonnie in disbelief.

Serena giggled softly ''sorry Fennekin but it isn't necessarily a secret''

Fennekin shock her head, the she decided to jump from Serena's legs and went to Pikachu was.

**POKEMON TALK AGAIN**

''Hey Pika…'' She said, still blushing.

''Oh, sorry Fenny, I didn't knew that you needed more time, please forgive me'' He said.

''N-no, it's alright'' She said, looking down.

Pikachu sniffed the air a couple of times ''wow girl, you truly smell nice''

Fennekin wasn't able to take any of Pikachu's praises without blushing.

''Ok then, I'll going to be over here, let me know when you're ready'' He went off and Fennekin returned to her trainer's legs.

The time passed slowly for Fennekin, she was nervous about a lot of thing; ''Am I look pretty enough for him?'' ''Will I be able to surpass Buneary's impression?'' ''What if the date went all wrong and he never talks to me again?!''

All her doubts were going to be clarified because Pikachu was reaching to her, then Pikachu toke her to the deepest part of the forest so no one could bother them.

After some time they reached at their destination ''we're finally here!'' Pikachu exclaimed as he showed her the entrance of…a cave?!

''Umm, Pikachu don't take this personally but I thought it will be a more romantic place like a hill or something like that'' Fennekin expressed her disappoint.

''Just trust me Fenny'' He toke her paw gently as he kissed it, making Fennekin blush and then he guided her over the cave until they finally reached to a beautiful pond, illuminated by the golden flashes of the light that enter the cave from the top, near of the place it was a small cliff covered by green grass and flowers of all the colors, it was simply wonderful.

Fennekin's eyes widened at the beauty of the scenario.

''Great sight, huh?''

''Yeah…''

''I'm glad that you liked it, it just needed to be perfect''

''Pikachu…''

Pikachu chuckled a bit ''how about we get lunch now, I'm starving''

Fennekin beamed at him ''OK''

The two of the sat on the verge of the cliff and started to eat, chatting a bit between every bite of food, but mostly admiring the scene, it was so peaceful but at the same time so funny, the right word for the moment was PERFECT.

When they finished eating, they rested a bit, Fennekin tried to rest her head on Pikachu's shoulder, **BAD IDEA!**

The weight that Fennekin was adding to Pikachu's body made him loose his balance and they both rolled cliff down, fortunately for them the soft grass and flowers soften the impact and when the both of them reached to the bottom of that cliff Fennekin was more scared than ever in her life, she threw Pikachu from the cliff!

Her fears were growing as she looked at Pikachu who was there, without saying anything.

She threw herself to his feet to plead for his pardon ''Pikachu I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!''

Suddenly a wide smile spread across Pikachu's face and seconds later he was laughing like crazy ''what are you talking about Fenny, that was awesome, you sure know how to have fun!''

Fennekin couldn't fight back a grin and he went with Pikachu to the top of the cliff to jump again, this time holding paws, bouncing in the flowers, then they went to the pond and started to play there, splashing and laughing happily, telling jokes, playing chase, hide and seek and enjoying each other's company while the sun went down, the day was been passed in a wink for them.

The both were looking at an amazing night sky, seeing the stars in comfortable silence.

''Fennekin…'' Pikachu spoke at last.

''Yes Pika?'' She answered softly.

''Do you like it?''

''Of course''

''Good, because I'll like to have another''

''Really?! When?''

''You decide that…''

''Huh?''

''This was for much the best day in my entire life, and my date with Buneary was officially paled by the moments I've spent with you today''

''Then just…let me…''

Before Pikachu could say anything else Fennekin's lips quieted him with a soft, yet passionate kiss, the heaven reached the young couple as the time seemed to stop and the most memorable moment of their live manifested, both of them enjoyed the moment like this were the last one.

They broke the kiss slowly as they looked at the other's eyes, seeing deep on their souls what they really wanted.

''So…'' Fennekin started, blushing fiercely ''who do you choose, me or Buneary?''

''Do I really need to answer that question?'' Pikachu wear a mighty blush as well.

''I would like to listen to the answer now'' Fennekin said as her heartbeat rushed.

Pikachu toke a deep breath before grabbing Fennekin's paw again and looked at her at the eyes as he said the line that would mark the start of a new period on both he and Fennekin's life.

''I choose you…''

* * *

Ok guys I hope you enjoyed it, if you like it tell me in a comment!

The next chapter will also be the last so if you would like me to make a sequel tell me in a comment!

Wait for Chapter 8!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	8. The path to happiness

The next morning Fennekin woke up after a delightful night of sleep, of course dreaming about the events of yesterday and how Pikachu became her boyfriend and since she now has a lot of friends and her beloved man as her mate she only needed to attend one more chore: Buneary.

Since she already won Pikachu's heart and remembering all the bad times Buneary made her through, she wanted to leave her with the sour flavor of envy.

She went walking happily across the field and she was in front of the entrance to the lab, then she heard Buneary in the backyard playing with the other Pokemon.

''Good morning everyone!'' She cheered.

''Good morning Fennekin!'' All the other pokemon greeted her and invited her to join the game.

''So…'' Buneary started with a victorious grin ''do you have fun with Pikachu yesterday?''

''Of course'' She beamed at her worst enemy like nothing, product of her good humor ''the best part of our date was when he asked me to be his mate''

''W-what?!'' Buneary was shocked ''you…you liar!''

''It isn't a lie Buneary and believe me when I say that I really feel bad for you but it just how it is, so accept it'' She said seriously.

''N-no…that just can't be!'' Buneary was on fire but at the same time she was devastated, she had being in love with Pikachu since she first look at him and hearing that he preferred another girl was horrid for her.

Suddenly Snivy made a comment ''you're so lucky Fennekin, I mean, all the girls would like to have a guy as strong, responsible and sweet as Pikachu, I'm jealous of you''

All the girls agreed with Snivy, what caused that the males (especially Oshawott and Piplup) lose their heads: how did he managed to be so popular with the ladies?!

In the middle of the chat Fennekin's eyes were covered by a couple of paws and then she heard a very familiar voice. ''Guess who?'' the voice said playfully.

Fennekin's lips formed a smile when she heard it but she didn't answer, instead she turned back and gave Pikachu a peck on the lips in front of an astonished gang of pokemon and a heart-broken Buneary.

''Good morning sweet pie'' He said sweetly to his new girlfriend.

''Morning honey'' She replied, blushing.

''So it is true!'' Bunnelby was jealous; he wanted a girl for himself more than anything else.

''You doubt it?'' Pikachu asked in a mocking tone.

''Well, congratulations you two'' Glaceon commented.

''Yeah, I hope for you to have a great future together'' Snivy also spoke.

''Take care of her, she's very special'' Fletching pointed Pikachu.

''You don't have to remind me anything of that Fletching'' Pikachu hugged Fennekin and kissed her in the front, making her blush again.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by Oshawott and Piplup tossing themselves to Pikachu's feet and begging for his advice. ''How do you made it?!'' Piplup asked, crying dramatically followed by Oshawott ''yeah, tell us your secrets to steal the heart of a beautiful girl!''

Pikachu sweat dropped at this ''umm…natural…charisma?''

Both Piplup and Oshawott's sides were smacked by Croagunk's poison jab. ''And I thought that with Brock I had enough of this…'' he said vaguely.

Pikachu recover the composure ''I really owe you one this time Croagunk''

Croagunk just nodded and toke the two love-struck weirdoes to the shade of a tree nearby.

Pikachu was going to talk again but he stopped when he started to hear sobs, he turned and he saw that Buneary was crying while hugging her cotton.

Pikachu felt bad when he saw Buneary like that, he doesn't wanted her to cry but he couldn't blame her, she was hurt because he was with Fennekin now so he went to comfort her and asked Piplup to come with him.

''Why me?'' He asked to his friend.

''Just trust me, you're the only one who can help me with this'' Pikachu explained to Piplup.

Buneary saw them getting closer to her so she stood up.

She sniffed. ''What do you want…?'' Buneary asked sadly to the two males in front of her.

C'mon Buneary, please don't cry'' Pikachu tried to make her feel better but failed, instead he made her angry.

''How can you tell me to not cry when I've just seen the only guy who've ever stole my heart kissing another girl?!'' She shouted at them.

''Buneary, I understand that you're angry but please don't scream like that'' Piplup pleaded.

Buneary threw an angry glare to Piplup and made him flinch, meanwhile Pikachu was trying to figure something to make Buneary happy but it wasn't easy, she was heartbroken so there wasn't much to do, if only she could have a guy who make her happy… But it has to be someone who knew he well, someone close to her, someone who could be with her all the time, someone… someone blue, with a peck and with a water typing, the answer was just there!

Pikachu quickly react. ''But what about Piplup?'' He asked.

''W-what?!'' Piplup blue face went red in no time.

''He's just a friend, I want you Pikachu!'' Buneary shouted again with all of her soul.

''Sorry Buneary but I'm not for you, I've never been for you'' Pikachu said firmly. ''But let me remind you; who was there when I wasn't? **Piplup**! Who shared with you the most important times in your model carrier, **Piplup**! Who's the one that never left your side like I have to, yes **Piplup**! Don't you get it? Your true love has been here all the time for you!''

Buneary was frozen on her place, completely shocked, thinking…

Piplup's face was as red as a Camerupt by this point; was Pikachu crazy or something?! What on the Earth was he thinking when he said that?! Piplup confronted Pikachu.

''What are you doing man?!'' He protested very irritated.

''Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm just trying to make her realize the truth, or you're going to tell me that what I said was a lie?'' Pikachu countered.

''B-but why me, why not Quilava or Pachirisu?!'' He asked frantically.

''You where Dawn's starter so you know Buneary way more that those two'' Pikachu remembered Piplup that fact ''besides maybe you'll end getting a girl like you always wanted, everyone win''

Piplup was about to protest again when he felt a paw on his shoulder, he gulped, the he turn back to face Buneary.

''Piplup…'' Buneary said blushing ''I'm sorry for not noticing you, all this time you were here and I was so focused on trying to be with Pikachu that I completely forgot who's the guy that I truly needed; when a girl turn you down or when you fall when you run, you always stand up and try again, you're also very funny and charismatic and…'' Buneary didn't say anything else; she was too embarrassed to say something else.

Piplup couldn't believe that Buneary think that of him, he blushed and turn his head to see Pikachu who only nodded, and then the penguin-like pokemon took a deep breath as he realize what he had to do.

Piplup gathered all of his courage and start talking ''you know what Buneary, I always think of you as a great girl, you're always smiling, you're adorable and you always look at the positive side of every situation'' Buneary's eyes were sparkling, and hope invaded her ''but I think that it's time for us to take on the next step…'' Buneary put her paws together to the great moment ''Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' He asked smoothly.

Buneary's heart filled with happiness as she started to jump in her place'' YES YES YES, I would love to be your girlfriend!'' She dragged Piplup to a kiss that both enjoyed with all their heart.

''Awww…'' All the other Pokemon cooed.

When they broke the kiss, Buneary toke Piplup's fin and went to talk to Fennekin.

Buneary looked at her and talked ''Fennekin, I'm so sorry for all the troubles that you had to face because of me, I wouldn't blame you don't want to be my friend, but if you could accept my apologizes I would be very grateful''

Fennekin felt sympathy for Buneary, after all she was a girl too so she understood that all she wanted was some love ''I completely know how do you feel right now Buneary, of course I forgive you and I also want us to start again'' She smiled at Buneary with an extended paw.

Buneary retuned the smile ''thanks Buneary''

''I'm glad that everyone's happy now'' Pikachu commented and faced his girlfriend.

''So...what do you want to do today?'' He asked to her girlfriend sweetly.

''I really don't mind as long as you come with me'' She asked sweetly as well.

''Well, I was thinking about that and since it will be our first official date as a couple I wanted to take to take to that fancy place that you once mentioned remember? The Malamar Mansion'' He announced.

''Really?!'' She jumped in joy.

''Of course'' He said.

''Aww, Pikachu!'' Fennekin tackled Pikachu in a big hug.

''What is the 'Malamar Mansion'?'' Sceptile asked.

''Oh it's nothing, it's just the most elegant and fancy restaurant in the world, with 5 stars food and the perfect atmosphere for a date!'' Fennekin said, rubbing her check on Pikachu's and making him blush.

''That sounds great'' Buneary said ''Can you take me there Piplup?!''

''Of course sweetheart'' Piplup answered.

''Hey, how about we make it a double date?'' Fennekin suggested.

''That sounds fantastic'' Buneary jumped again.

''What do you say man?'' Piplup asked his friend Pikachu.

''Sounds like a plan to me'' Pikachu answered.

And with that, the two couples went to the Malamar Mansion to have a good time, at the end everything went well for everyone, then again the destiny has an interesting surprise for Pikachu that came in a form of a tall, blonde guy who was in front of Ash's place, he knocked the door and he was received by Ash.

''Hi there…''

* * *

Well everyone I hope that you've enjoyed it, if you liked it leave a comment!

After some meditation I've decided that the story will continue a little longer, but if you would like me to write a fic about something tell me in a comment!

Wait for chapter nine!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	9. Enter Raymundo and a golden opportunity!

''Hi there…'' The blonde guy greeted Ash.

Ash immediately recognized the guy as one of his friends from Kalos and the awesome trainer that taught Pikachu all his new moves.

''No way, it's that really you Raymundo?!'' Ash asked excitedly to his friend.

''The one and only, brother'' He responded calmly to Ash as he offered a broofist, which Ash accepted.

Delia heard her son talking excitedly so she went to the door and greeted the young stranger that was talking to Ash; it was a fine, young man with cyan eyes and long, blonde hair that reached to the last of his back, he was wearing a light gray jacket with no sleeves, a jean and a pair of black and red shoes.

Since his arms were uncovered it was obvious that he loved exercise, he looked like that kind of person that by the first impression you could tell that he calm and much focused.

''Oh, you must be Ash's mother, I will introduce myself, my name is Raymundo, I've met your son in Kalos and help him with some training for Pikachu, I hope I'm not intruding or something like that''

Delia beamed at him ''Of course nor Raymundo, any of Ash's friend is welcome here''

''Thank you, I really appreciate that gesture'' He said in a very polite way.

''C'mon Ray, come in'' Ash invited Raymundo to his house.

''Ok, thanks'' He replied.

They reached to the backyard were everyone was doing something: Clemont and Tracey were looking after Max and Bonnie, Cilan and Brock were cooking, the girls were chatting and everyone was happy.

The pokemon were resting in the shade of the biggest tree in the field.

The girls were the first that noticed the new face.

Serena greeted him as surprised as Ash was ''Raymundo?!'' She asked in disbelief. ''What are you doing here? I thought you were in Kalos helping to train the professor Skymore's pokemon''

''I was indeed, but I received a letter that Ash and Pikachu need to see, and by the way it's good to see that you're doing well Serena'' He said to his friend.

He then turn his attention to the other 4 girls ''Oh but please excuse me, where are my manners? I'm Raymundo, I met Ash and the gang in Kalos, nice to meet you all'' He said like a true gentleman.

Dawn giggled a bit before present herself ''Hi, I'm Dawn, an old friend of Ash's''

''And I'm Iris, hello'' A brunette girl with massive hair said.

''My name is May, it's a pleasure to meet you as well'' The girl with the green bandanna presented her politely just as he did.

''I'm Misty, and it's always nice to meet a friend of Ash'' The orange-haired girl beamed at his direction.

Raymundo was about to ask where's Pikachu when a young, blonde child ran at him.

''Hi there Ray, what are you doing here?'' The little girl asked.

''Heh, energetic as always I see, hello little Bonnie'' He said at the little girl ''And I suspect that your brother is here too, isn't he?''

''Yes, I'm here, nice to see you Raymundo'' A voice called from not too far.

''Hello Clemont, how are you doing?''

''I've been doing fine, thanks''

Ash remembered about the letter and asked Raymundo about it.

He took a place in the conversation ''So where's that important letter you needed to show me and Pikachu?''

''You'll see it when the little guy show up'' He answered Ash's interrogate.

''But we haven't seen him since yesterday'' May said rather concerned.

''Ok, then we just need to wait until he is here'' Raymundo said with his calm voice.

While they waited, Raymundo met Tracey, Brock and Cilan; Raymundo was a very nice person so he didn't have any trouble bonding with Ash's friends.

The sun was hiding when the two couples returned from their date, they were laughing, in a good mood, the date went fantastical.

''And the next day he was already gone, he leaved a note explaining his sudden leave but no one was angry at him for all the help and hospitality he gave us'' Pikachu finished his story about his master.

''Wow, and this Raymundo taught you all those cool moves?'' Buneary asked Pikachu, totally amazed by the story.

''Yup, he said our paths would cross over someday if the destiny want so'' Pikachu remembered his master's words.

''He also helped me some moves like Thunder Fang and Iron Tail'' Fennekin commented.

''That's awesome, I wish I could train with him and become stronger'' Piplup said to his friends.

''Maybe one day Piplup, maybe one day…'' Pikachu said as the breeze of the noon gently touch his checks.

The reached to Ash's, and in the very first second they were spotted, they were scolded for disappearing all day.

''Do you know how late it is Fennekin?!'' Serena looked angrily at Fennekin.

''Fe Fennek'' (Sorry Serena)

''I was worried sick for you two!'' Dawn scolded Buneary and Piplup as well.

''Piplup Pip'' ''Bun Buneary'' (Sorry Dawn) (Yeah, sorry)

Ash was going to scold Pikachu when Raymundo stopped him.

''Let me handle this Ash'' He said.

''Ok Ray, it's all yours'' Ash step aside and Raymundo spoke.

''You know it's not correct to keep your master waiting'' He said firmly.

''Pi?!'' (Huh?!)

''That's right little guy, I'm here'' Raymundo smiled a little, he was scolding Pikachu but he couldn't avoid being happy to see his student again.

Pikachu smiled widely ''Pika Pi!'' (Master Raymundo!)

All the other pokemon made their respective sound (Master?!)

Raymundo chuckled a bit ''It's good to see that you're doing well but that doesn't change that fact that you kept me waiting'' He said solid like a Golem.

''Pikachu, Pi'' (I know, master) He then lowered his head ''Pika Pikachu'' (I'm sorry, master)

''That's ok, I forgive you this time but only because I am happy to see you again little guy'' He sighed happily.

''Pika Pikachu'' (Thank you, master)

''You're Pikachu's master?'' Max asked curiously ''What did you taught him?''

Raymundo smiled proudly before answering the youngster question.

''With my help he replaced his whole move set, If someone here is in mood for a battle maybe we can show you'' He exclaimed.

Iris spoke ''My Dragonite likes thought battles, how about a spare match with Pikachu?''

''Pika Pikachu Pi!'' (Oh yeah, let's do this!)

Seeing Pikachu's enthusiasm, Raymundo went to Iris and confirmed their participation on the battle.

''We accept your challenge Iris, come to the backyard when you and your Dragonite are ready'' Raymundo walked outside followed by Ash and Pikachu.

The preparations were ready and all the people and pokemon were there to watch the battle; Iris called Dragonite who appeared with a loud growl.

''Ok little guy, you're up!'' Raymundo called.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and step in front of his master.

Brook step in the middle of the battle field and announced the rules of the battle.

''This will be a spare match between Raymundo and Iris, each trainer will have only one pokemon and the battle will end when one of the two pokemon can't battle anymore, it's that clear?'' He asked to the trainers.

''I'm on it!'' Iris cheered.

Raymundo just nodded.

''Ok…..BEGIN!'' Brock shouted.

''Dragonite use Dragon Rush!'' Iris commanded.

Dragonite covered himself in a light lavender aura with the form of a dragon and rushed at Pikachu, but wasn't scared at all, not even a bit.

Raymundo smiled calmly ''Bad choice, Pikachu use Excalibur!''

''What's Excalibur?'' Iris asked, she never heard of a move called like that.

''You'll see it soon'' Was all he said.

Pikachu's tail started to glow in a ruby-like tone as he rushed at Dragonite as well, action that made everyone to gasp.

''What is he doing?!'' Dawn was terrified why Pikachu was getting so close to Dragonite, he was going to get crushed.

Pikachu was dangerously close to Dragonite while Raymundo was completely calm and with his arms crossed, and then he shouted.

''Now!'' Raymundo commanded.

Pikachu made a 360° whirl and smashed his tail in Dragonite's head repeated time while spinning, leaving him with some serious injuries and throwing him to the floor.

All the gang was speechless; what kind of attack was that? And what other moves could Pikachu use now?

''W-what was t-that?!'' Iris managed to ask, since she was astonished of not being able more.

''Excalibur is a Steel and Fairy type attack so it was very easy to take down that Dragon Rush'' Raymundo explained.

Dragonite stood up with quite an effort and roared furiously.

''That's impressive but it's not going to stop us, Ice Beam!'' Iris shouted.

A great stream of icy energy came out of Dragonite's mouth, leaving every single millimeter of terrain it touches completely frozen.

''I'm not going to let that happen, Shooting Strike!'' Raymundo commanded.

Pikachu's paws started to get cover by comprised streams of wind, and with an extraordinary speed he avoid the Ice Beam and started to hit Dragonite with lighting-like punches that made him flinch.

''N-not again…'' Iris couldn't believe it; his Dragonite was being smashed into pulp in a humiliating way.

Dragonite recovered himself quickly.

''You're lucky that Shooting Strike was a Fighting type move, or else Dragonite would be already defeated'' Raymundo said, very pleased by Pikachu's progress.

Everyone was cheering for Pikachu, he seemed like some kind of super-pokemon and Fennekin blew him a kiss for good luck, motivating Pikachu even more.

Raymundo noticed it but decided to keep the comments for later.

''Was that enough or you want to keep going?'' He taunted her opponent.

'' .It! This is going to end right here, right now, Flamethrower!'' Iris was boiling in anger.

''You're right, this is going to end right now…'' Raymundo smiled confidently.

Dragonite released a massive amount of fire at Pikachu, who avoid it by making a back flip, the he jumped up through rocks and trees and reaching 20 feet in the air.

''It was fun while it last but it's time to end this, Lightning Plasma!'' He shouted in a serious way.

Pikachu's whole body started to glow in a field of electricity, then some serious discharges rushed through the field, and then Pikachu let out a war cry followed by the attack.

Dragonite was assaulted by a furious rampage of thunderbolts coming from all directions, each one worst the previous, finishing the spectacular show of force with a loud boom.

After the dust cloud disappeared, all could see that Dragonite was lying in the floor with black spirals on his eyes.

Pikachu landed perfectly on his feet, letting out a sigh.

All people and pokemon just stood there with widened eyes.

''That…was…AMAZING!'' Dawn screamed with passion followed by a wave of cheer and claps.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head, signal of embarrassment.

''That was incredible!'' Max was perplexed.

''Yeah, that really was shocking!'' Misty expressed her amazement as well.

Fennekin went to Pikachu and give him a kiss on the check, making him blush, with the difference that everyone noticed this time.

''Aww…'' Serena cooed.

''Looks like some pokemon was busy while it wasn't here'' Ash's comment made Pikachu's blush worst.

''It seems that Fennekin will have to join us'' Raymundo said.

''Are you going anywhere?'' Serena asked.

''Oh yeah, I completely forgot about the letter'' Raymundo remembered the letter in the very last minute ''It's an invitation to the 'PIBC', with all paid''

''The PIBC? What's that?'' Ash questioned that term.

''PIBC means **Pokemon Interregional Battling Championship**, you and Pikachu were invited to participate'' The tall, blonde guy explained.

''Really?! That sounds cool!'' Ash exclaimed.

''Yeah, but it seems that Pikachu would not going to enjoy it if Fennekin doesn't come along'' Raymundo said, looking at the little couple.

''I know how to fix that'' Ash took Serena's hand ''You'll come with us right Serena?''

Serena blushed a bit when she realized that Ash grabbed her hand ''Umm…I don't know…''

''Please, it wouldn't fell the same if you're not there for me…'' Ash said, trying to persuade Serena.

''W-what?!'' Serena blushed an incredible amount of red by those words.

Ash immediately regret what he said ''I mean…for Pikachu, he need to be with Fennekin'' he was blushing as well.

''Yeah, for Pikachu…'' Raymundo threw him a mischievous look.

''It's for that, I swear!'' Ash panicked.

''I think I could…tag along…'' Serena's voice was low and sounded sweet.

''That great Serena, thank you…'' Ash said trying to avoid eye contact with her.

''Ok then, it's settled, we're leaving in 3 days, you better prepare'' Raymundo waved at his friends and the waved him back.

Pikachu's mind was focused in only two things; the tournament and his beloved Fennekin.

He embraced her sweetly from nowhere, making her smile.

''I love you, never forget that Fenny…'' Pikachu whispered on her ear.

''I love you too Pika…'' She made comfortable in his arms.

''Will you be at my side in the tournament?'' He asked.

''I will be by your side every single second from our lives'' She answered to her boyfriend.

They shared a quick kiss that nobody saw and went to sleep; the next three days would be for preparation for the tournament and Pikachu's chance to prove what he really can do.

* * *

Ok everyone I hope that you've enjoyed it, if you did let me know in a review!

Don't forget to tell me if you have something in mind that you want and you would like me write about it!

Wait for Chapter 10!

ElCapoFanFic.


	10. Heart doctor Pikachu

Pikachu woke up extra early the next morning: since the tournament was only three days away he had to prepare himself so he went to the front door and started his day with 10 laps to Pallet Town.

He started so early that he needed a lantern because the sun didn't rise up, sweat started to form on his front for the demanding physical activity.

After finishing his exercises he returned to Ash's to be received by a bowl of fresh pokemon food and his girlfriend waiting beside the food.

''Morning Fenny'' He tried to hug her but she didn't want to.

''Morning Pika…'' She said rather uncomfortable as she stepped back ''Sorry about that but you're a little…sweaty''

Pikachu realized that he forgot to take a shower after his exercises, he rushed to the backyard were the hose was and started to clean up himself, washing every part of his body correctly, then he toke a sprayer from the kitchen and a couple of Oran berries; he mushed the fruit and used the juice as a colony all over his body, then he returned to Fennekin.

''Better?'' He asked.

Fennekin sniffed Pikachu and smiled at the good aroma, she leaned over and kissed Pikachu in the nose ''Better''

The couple started to eat, exchanging words between bites, nuzzling each other occasionally, periodically they finished their breakfast and went to the guy's and girl's room respectively.

Meanwhile Chespin was walking frantically in one of the beds of the guy's room, turning again and again, thinking about how to say Snivy that he was in love with her.

''Umm, Snivy, I wanted to tell you that no girl in the world is…'' He shocked his head. ''No, that sounds stupid, umm, Snivy…you're the most incredible girl I never met and…'' He rejected an idea again. ''C'mon, why this has to be so hard! Ok, ok, umm, Snivy, your sunset crimson eyes make me dream every night…'' He growled. ''That's the worst one so far!''

''That was actually a pretty good one Chespin'' A voice called from behind.

''Huh, oh it's you Pikachu'' He said.

''You know, you and Snivy get along well, I really don't see why're you so stressed'' Pikachu remarked Chespin's relationship with Snivy.

''Well, it's easier for you, since you already have a girlfriend'' Chespin said, having a very solid point. ''Man, could you please help me with this? I really need some advices from someone with experience''

''But Fennekin is the first girlfriend I ever had…'' Pikachu replied.

''But you know that Fennekin can be very difficult, so the fact that you managed to get **her** as your first girlfriend is quite the achievement''

''I guess you're right, still why you need my specific help?'' Pikachu questioned.

''Because you're the only one that have a girlfriend here by yourself'' Chespin said.

''B-but what about Piplup? He has a girlfriend too, right?'' Pikachu asked.

''Pikachu, we both know that he wouldn't have Buneary by his side if it wasn't for you'' Chespin started to plead. ''C'mon man, I can't ask for help to one of the girls because they'll tell Snivy at once, you're the only one who can help me with this Pikachu, please''

Pikachu sighed as he realize that this was a good opportunity to see his friend happy. ''Ok Chespin, you can count on me'' He said.

Chespin smiled happily ''Oh yeah! Pikachu you're the best!''

Pikachu chuckled at this and then they made a broofist.

They headed at the girl's room as they plan the first step of their plan.

''Ok Chespin, remember the last line you made before I spoke? You have to tell her that, remember to say hi and act like nothing happens, then you go away'' Pikachu clarified the plan to Chespin once more before sending him to make his move.

''Ok, the last line before you…wait, how much time do you saw me like that?'' Chespin asked.

''That's not important right now man, just focus on the plan'' Pikachu said.

''Ok, but why do I just have to praise her and leave'' He asked again.

''You'll see it when you try it, now go'' Pikachu was starting to get irritated.

''But why do…'' Chespin started but he couldn't finish.

''Just go, dammit!'' Pikachu commanded angrily at him as he flew away.

Snivy was chatting with Glaceon when she noticed that Chespin was approaching to them.

''Hey girls'' Chespin saluted them.

''Hi Chespin'' They both greeted him.

''What're you talking about?'' He asked nonchalantly.

''I was commenting Snivy how it feels to be in a pokemon contest'' Glaceon smiled.

''Yeah, so do you need something Chespin?'' She asked in her usual smooth tone, one of the things that Chespin loved about her.

''I just wanted to pass by and tell you that your sunset crimson eyes looks as angelical as always Snivy'' He said, feeling like a Romeo.

''_That's it!'' _Pikachu thought.

Snivy looked at him with a tiny blush on her face. ''Umm, thank you Chespin…''

Glaceon just remained there in silence, not wanting to ruin the scene.

''Ok, that's all what I wanted to say, see ya around'' He turned only to be stopped by Snivy.

''Wait!'' She exclaimed. ''That's…all?''

''Umm, what do you mean?'' He acted clueless.

''I mean, you're not going to…you know, woo me?'' She asked.

_**BINGO! **_Pikachu raised his fist in victory.

''No, why makes you say so?''

''Because when a boy say that kind of stuff to a girl, it's because he's interested in her''

''Oh, it wasn't my intention at all…''

Snivy sulked up, she excited at the idea of a guy having a crush on her ''Oh ok, I understand…thanks for the compliment anyway''

Chespin made his last move ''Nevertheless if you wish, we can do something about that''

Snivy's face went totally red at this ''R-really?''

Chespin nodded. ''I its fine to you I'll like to do that ''something'' soon, are you ok with that?''

Snivy hugged him timidly ''I'll love to Chespin…''

Pikachu couldn't be more satisfied; he helped his friend with the girl he loved successfully.

''Well, I guess I should leave you two _alone_'' Glaceon put a mischievous accent to the last word.

After that the two grass pokemon went to the forest and spent the rest of the day there, Chespin declared his love to Snivy and they became a couple in a blink, they had so much in common.

They spent the day enjoying the fresh air of the forest, while relaxing among the nature that the grass type loved.

Their evening was even better, since the majestic bright of the moon revealed a magnificent night scenario, it was magical.

The next morning Chespin searched frantically for Pikachu, he needed to thank him for that unforgettable night, periodically he found him and thanked him with a back-crushing friend hug.

''Pikachu, I owe you all, you're the best friend ever!'' He said, almost asphyxiating Pikachu.

''Ok man I get it, please stop chocking me!'' He exclaimed, getting blue for the lack of air.

Snivy cleared her throat in order to make her presence known. ''You should be hugging me instead of Pikachu''

Chespin released him instantly. ''Sorry dear'' He said scratching the back of his head.

Pikachu toke a deep breath. ''Thanks Snivy, I owe you one for that''

Just then Fennekin showed up, laughing at that. ''Hi Pika''

Pikachu frowned. ''Yeah yeah, it's hilarious to watch how your boyfriend is being hugged to death'' He said sarcastically.

''Aww, c'mon Pika, no need to be like that'' Fennekin replied sweetly.

Pikachu sighed, then smiled. ''How can I be mad with that cutie''

She blushed at his comment.

''Hey, how about we get something to lunch?'' Chespin proposed.

''Sounds good man, I'm starving'' Pikachu agreed.

''Why you guys can't stop thinking about eat?'' Snivy complained.

''Hey, we're hungry, you can blame us'' Chespin countered.

Fennekin giggled about this. ''C'mon guys, knock it off so we can eat''

''Agree, let's get some berries'' Pikachu stepped aside from his mate.

With that, the two couples went to the forest to get their breakfast, Chespin thanked Pikachu when the girls weren't listening them, and the rest of the day was only fun.

But Pikachu couldn't stop thinking about the tournament, he was nervous; the best fighters of all the regions will be gathered there, no mention that it will be the ultimate test for his abilities but at the same time encouraged and ready to win it all, and with the support of his friends and his mate, the 1rst place was his goal and he was ready for everything that destiny want to throw at him.

* * *

Ok everyone, I hope that you liked it and if you did let me a review!

Wait for Chapter 11!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


End file.
